


Solstice in Las

by SilverWield



Category: Illthdar
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Shipping, Solstice, Yule, christmas gifts, cute stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWield/pseuds/SilverWield
Summary: It's solstice in Las again and preparations are underway for the yule pyre, all twilight and greenman. A pet goes missing, a few more cause chaos, there's dancing, flirting and even a botched proposal.





	1. Raemina & Rhovan

Rhovan sighed, looking downcast. He slumped forward his chair, elbows resting on his knees, hands dangling between his legs.

Raemina's brow creased with concern, and she ducked down to look into his face. “We will find him,” she reassured, patting his hand.

“It's been three days,” Rhovan replied in a dull tone. “If he were alive, he'd be here.”

Raemina frowned, sympathetic. “We must not give up hope.”

“I guess,” he sighed, failing to sound convincing.

Loui was missing. Three days ago, the liubul'k was startled by Uwe and ran howling from the Order of Mana. Rhovan tried to follow, but was grabbed for a lecture.

 

“You! Stick that stupid animal on a leash!” Uwe had a punishing grip, but Rhovan still tried to get free.

“Or a bell, at least,” Phanuel added in passing.

“Fuck off, Phan,” Uwe hissed, flapping his hand back and forth. He turned to Rhovan. “You, do as you're told.” His rust coloured eyes seemed to be pushing an order at Rhovan, if the piercing look was any indication.

Rhovan’s head pounded. Linuad wasn't pleased at being ordered around by this moron. He was less pleased that Uwe was trying while preventing Rhovan from going after Loui. “Let go of me,” he growled, threat clear.

Uwe was confused. He looked at Phanuel. “I thought this one was the Order joke.” He shook Rhovan.

“That would be you,” Phanuel replied with a smug glint in his eye. “Rhovan is the one possessed by a spirit.”

Uwe looked disgusted. “Too much in his head already for my power to work.” He glanced at Rhovan and shoved, then wiped his hands on his trousers. “Just do as I say.”

Rhovan straightened his shirt and replied, “I won't, because Louis is my friend and I don't put my friends on leashes.” He took a step towards Uwe and added in a dangerous tone, “If you ever stop me from going after him again I will _unleash_ Linuad on you.” He shouldered past Uwe and ran down the hallway.

Flustered, Uwe said nothing, until he turned on Phanuel and demanded, “What do you mean I'm the Order joke!?”

Rhovan went to all of Loui’s hiding places, but his companion was gone.

 

“I don’t know what to do,” he said, looking up at Raemina, heartbroken.

“I have asked everyone I know to look out for him, and the hunting parties will, also,” she replied, trying to be encouraging. “Perhaps he fell in some place and cannot get out.”

Rhovan groaned and covered his face. “He'll starve to death!” He bolted to his feet. “I _have_ to find him!”

“I will help,” she said, putting a hand on his forearm and squeezing. “You are not alone.”

Rhovan looked at Raemina's pale fingers, clutching his cocoa coloured jacket. “Thank you. I don't know how to repay you for your kindness.”

Raemina smiled. “Kindness is free and needs no barter or payment.”

Rhovan nodded, tight lipped. “Let's try the market again. Maybe someone saw him.”

 

~*~*~

 

Raemina walked beside Rhovan, keeping one eye and ear out for signs of Loui. The rest of her attention was debating whether killing Uwe was a crime or a charity. For as many people who loved him there were and equal number who hated him. He was disturbing and abusive, taking energy from anyone with or without consent. Still, he was a High Elder and that made him untouchable in certain ways. _I might ask someone else to do it? But, what if they fail and I am punished for it? This is unfair. There is little justice in this world._ She decided against it. She couldn't get away with the crime and she refused to be executed because of Uwe.

“Hey, Raemina! Rhovan!” Vyxen waved from across the street and came bounding over. “You guys are looking for Loui still?”

Rhovan's face lit up, hopeful. “Yes, have you found him?”

She shook her head. “Sorry. We were out in Greenwood forest and me and Nyima called for him, but I don't think he's there.”

Raemina's curiosity was piqued. “You used your empathy to try and find him?”

Vyxen nodded. “It's good practice for me, but all I got was regular animals wary about us being there. Loui would be scared, but happy to hear us calling his name.”

“Yes, he would,” Rhovan replied, mouth turning down once more. “Thanks for trying, Vyxen. I appreciate it.”

“I'll keep looking,” she insisted, patting him on the arm. “I'm gonna go nag the birb brothers to do an air search to help, too.” She ran off, waving over her shoulder at them.

“Birb brothers?” Rhovan echoed in a faint voice.

Raemina chuckled. “It is what she calls Toshiiro and his brother, Kinsaburo.”

“It's kind of her to help,” he said, as they continued searching the market. He pointed to the rooftop of the pavilion and said, “Maybe he got stuck in one of the entertainers rooms?”

“He does like playing with the trekadisk,” Raemina replied. Loui had no sense that he wasn't welcome, so hung around the city glaring, which was affectionately known as “team hiss”. “I cannot see how he would be with them for this long without coming home,” she added, frowning.

Rhovan agreed. “If he was with them they'd have batted him out well before now.” He sighed and tried not to look as miserable as he felt. “I miss him.”

“I know,” she said, placing a hand on his back and rubbing. “We will find him.”

 

~*~*~

 

“Oh, you two!”

Raemina and Rhovan stopped and looked around.

“Yes, you two!” Kess came hurrying over, putting a hand to her side and panting. “I've been looking everywhere for you!” She directed this at Rhovan. “When are you coming to get that dopey companion of yours?”

“What?!”

“You have Loui?!”

Both of them were shocked. Why would Kess keep him and not say anything?

Kess frowned. “Of course I have him. Nurtis found him wandering about Greenwood forest while we were on our way to visit friends. We took him with because we couldn't turn around, but we came home yesterday and I told him to––” She stopped and shook her head, golden curls flying about. “He didn't come and tell you, did he?” She drew in a deep breath and sighed. “I did wonder why he kept asking if we could keep Loui if you didn't come and get him. I said to him, 'Nurtis, Rhovan loves that liubul'k more than life itself. There is no chance he won't come and get him'.” She looked at Rhovan and added, “To be perfectly honest with you, I'm surprised Loui stayed inside with us and didn't bolt the moment we crossed the gates of Las.”

Rhovan frowned, worried. “I'm surprised at that, too.” He looked at Raemina. “Maybe he thinks I did abandon him! I have to go to him, now!”

“He's at my place,” Kess said, waving him off. “If you can't find it, just follow the sound of wailing half-bloods!”

“'Wailing half-bloods'?” Raemina echoed. “Whatever does that mean?”

 

They found out when they entered the large cottage. There were several people – all human in appearance – huddling together and looking sad. Many were crying, and others were literally wailing.

“What happened?” Raemina tried asking some, but received head shakes and sobs for her trouble. “Rhovan, why are they all like this?” She looked around for Loui and spotted him sat in a woman's lap trying to lap away her tears.

“I see now,” Rhovan said, looking thoughtful. “Loui did originally get lost and stayed with Nurtis because he knows him. He didn't come back when they returned to Las because he's been busy comforting all these people.” He moved through the room and crouched down by the woman. “You're homesick?”

She nodded, patting Loui, who turned his head at the sound of Rhovan's voice and threw himself at him.

“Hi, pal.” He rubbed his head and gave him a hug. “You have me worried.”

“It's almost Christmas back home,” the woman said in a quiet voice.

Illthdar didn't have Christmas, but Rhovan overheard enough half-bloods talking about festivities to understand it was an important one for them. “It must be hard for you all.”

She nodded, sniffing. “That solstice thing sounds fun, but it's not the same as being with your loved ones. I only stepped out to get some milk and I wound up here. God knows what happened to my kids––” She sobbed once and pressed the back of her hand against her mouth.

Rhovan realised she wasn't as young compared to the other half-bloods as she was compared to faeries. “Is there anything we can do?” He loved Loui as much as these people loved their families. He understood how they felt and, even though he couldn't send them home, there might be something he could do to make the next few days less painful.

“Make a portal home?” she sniffed, wiping her eyes.

“I'm sorry. If I could, I would.”

She nodded, knowing it'd been a long shot.

Raemina touched Rhovan's arm and drew him to one side. She took a moment to gather her thoughts by giving Loui attention, then looked up and said, “Do you think the Order is aware of the state some of their Acolytes are in?”

Rhovan looked around the room, trying to place people. “I think only about four are graduates. The others are trainees.” He wondered what would happen to them. They were no good to the Order in this state, but there wasn't anyone besides Kess who cared.

“I am surprised Chiyoko has allowed this.” Raemina looked at how sad everyone was and felt awful for them. “Is there nothing we can do?”

Rhovan sighed and shrugged. “We can't send them home and I don't know what else to do.”

“Perhaps there is someone else who can help,” she mused, tickling Loui. “As for you, young man,” she crouched down and put her finger on Loui's nose to get his attention, “you have been very naughty. You worried Rhovan terribly.”

Loui cocked his head to one side and whimpered.

“It's okay. He's safe now.” Rhovan was nearly floored when Loui jumped into his arms and slobbered all over his face.

“At least someone got what they wanted for Christmas,” someone said in a melancholy voice.

As they left, Raemina turned to Rhovan. “It is very sobering seeing how sad so many people are at this time of year. I have been looking forward to the celebrations, and I know others are as well, but this reminds me that the half-bloods do not belong and our celebrating is nothing they wish to share.”

Rhovan patted her arm in a consoling gesture. “You've been so kind and patient with me.” He looked down at Loui. “I understand a little of how they feel. We should try and get them out of Kess's house, at least. It can't be healthy, being all cooped up together like that. They're feeding each other's misery.”

Raemina smiled and nodded. “Yes, that is exactly what I was thinking. They have skills and talents that could be useful if we can find jobs for them to do, and being with others who are in better moods may help them to forget their own troubles. At least for a short while. They may also find better support networks among the fae and half-bloods.”

“You're a good person, Raemina,” Rhovan said with a shy smile. “I'm glad we're friends.”

Raemina took his arm and whistled for Loui to follow them, saying, “Who knows, perhaps after all twilight we may be more than that.”

Rhovan's step faltered and his aqua eyes widened. “R-really?” He tried to look cool and failed.

Raemina laughed and patted his arm. “That would depend on how the cloves are received,” she teased.

He cleared his throat. “R-right.” _I'll have to make one of those fruit things now. What are those things anyway? Is it an orange or a lemon or maybe a grapefruit? Do they mean different things? I'll have to ask someone who knows. Lerki? Yes. I'll ask Lerki about it. He'll know._ He smiled at Raemina and tried to look like he knew what he was doing.

She laughed and began talking about types of fruit and ribbons and decorations and he knew he'd been caught out, but didn't mind because if she was talking about how to decorate the cloven fruit then it meant she wanted one from him. He felt his yuletide cheer returning. He found Loui and the woman he liked was hinting she liked him back. It was going to be a good solstice.

 


	2. Zercey & Lerki

Zercey sighed and put her hands on her hips. “Do you want me to explain it again?”

Lerki looked at her and nodded. “Just the bit about the tree, please.”

“We decorate it.”

“Why?”

“Because it's festive,” she said, rolling her hand.

“But, you have just killed it,” he replied. “You are putting glitter and decorative balls on a dead tree. Wouldn't it be better if it stayed alive?”

Lerki and Zercey were sat under the old Oak tree in the courtyard. She'd made the mistake of pointing out if it was a fir tree they could have decorated it for Christmas. Which Lerki took as a sign she would tell him about this mysterious “kr-ee-ss-maa-ss”.

She kept a straight face. The image of a tree screaming for its life and then being decked out was hilarious. She could well believe that's how it would go in Illthdar, too. “The trees don't care,” she said, lips twitching.

“Have you asked them?” he replied, leaning back to look up at the bare limbs of the Oak. “They might have a different opinion.

Zercey smothered a giggle and said in a stern voice, “They don't because they don't talk.”

“Neither does the Oak, but it said it wouldn't mind looking sparkly, as long as no one cuts it down,” he said, pointing at the tree.

She looked at it and said, “That's not a venin tree.”

Lerki ducked his head and chuckled. “No, it's not. But, I'm sure one as old and grand as this Oak would like to join in the festivities.”

Now, Zercey was picturing the Oak having a face like grandmother Willow in _Pocahontas._ “If we tell Vyxen she'd do it,” she said in a decisive voice. “Any excuse to make the world a more glittery place.” She put a hand on Lerki's arm to stop him, as she pointed out Raemina and Rhovan approaching. “Hey, you two. Is Loui still––Oh!” She toppled back, with Lerki saving her from going all the head over heels at the last minute. “Thanks!” She hugged the liubul'k and smiled at Lerki.

“Sorry, Zercey. You know how he gets away from me,” Rhovan chuckled, looking bashful.

“It's okay. No harm done. I'm glad he's back with you again. It was weird seeing you wandering around without him, or not running around chasing him.” She giggled and hugged Loui again.

“Can we ask a question,” Raemina said, seeing Zercey's cheerful and relaxed mood.

“Sure.”

“There are half-bloods at Kess's house who are very saddened by the time of year. We – that is, Rhovan and I – were wondering if there might be something we could do to make them feel less downhearted.”

Zercey frowned and nodded. “I guess it's tougher for some of us than others. They must not have other people to help support them, like me and Vyxen do.”

“What is this?” Lerki looked to each of them in turn. “Why would they be sad? It is almost time for solstice.”

“Because at home it's Christmas,” Zercey reminded him. “Families would be together and celebrating. Instead, they're trapped here and the people back home are wondering if they're dead.” She flashed on her own family. _Have they stopped looking for me?_ Her mood grew sombre. “I, um, I guess maybe if we get everyone together and give them something to do as a distraction it could help.” She knew Scyanatha was corralled into helping organising the ball again and would need all the hands she could get helping. “Send them to Scy and she'll give them stuff to do.” That would only work until everything was finished. After that... “Let me have a chat with the girls and we'll see what we can come up with,” she said in as bright a tone as she could manage.

“Thank you,” Raemina said, happy to have been useful. “If there is anything we can do to help––”

 

“Yes. You can come with me and he can get to the lab,” Scyanatha said, coming up behind them. She had a half-unrolled scroll in one hand and a pen in the other. “Raemina, you and Abaddon will work on the lights for the yule pyre. They did an excellent job last year, but we must top it. Rhovan, I'm certain you can concoct something to accompany it.”

“No explosives!” Raemina and Zercey yelled at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

“I just remembered I have some place to––”

“Hold it right there, shirky Lerki!” Scy darted forward and grabbed his prosthetic arm. “You are not avoiding doing your part, only to enjoy the fruits of everyone else's labour! Come with me!” She dragged him away, as he looked back to Zercey for help.

“She's not wrong!” She grinned at him, cocking a hip and putting a hand on it. “He didn't do a single thing last year,” she said to Rhovan and Raemina.

“Scyanatha seems very capable,” Raemina stated, impressed with the speed she worked.

“She owned companies back on Earth, so she's used to bossing people around,” Zercey laughed. “We better get on with what she wants. She's scary when she gets mad.”

 

~*~*~

 

With Rhovan and Raemina dispatched, Zercey set about gathering up the depressed half-bloods. Nobody was in the mood to help faeries celebrate, and it took some doing to get them out of Kess's house.

“Come on, what would you rather do? Sit around in here or get stupid drunk, eat a ton of food and dance?” It wasn't her best argument, but she noticed a couple of guys sit up and look interested. She sighed and added, “And there will probably be a bunch of people looking to hook up.”

The two men got up and walked past her. She noticed the women left behind didn't look one bit impressed by this. _I feel like I just pimped out a bunch of faeries, not that they'll object to more sex._ She went and sat down by one of the women. “There's nothing I can say that'll make this situation better.”

The blue haired woman nodded. “That's right, there isn't.” She drew in a deep breath and sighed. “I was going to be in the next Olympics; swimming.” She turned her head and flattened her ear to show Zercey a set of gills. “Guess what type of faerie blood I have.”

“Did those show up after you arrived?” She was fascinated.

Another nod. “I was fishing and fell in. Got tangled in a net and thought that was it, but then suddenly I could breathe. It's cool, but I'd rather be home.”

“Same,” Zercey replied. “I'm part venin, but all I got is this changes colour.” She tugged on her hair. She didn't add anything about talking to the elements, since that sounded crazy even in a faerie context.

A small smile flitted across the woman's lips. “Saves on hair dye,” she replied.

“Only if you're into green,” Zercey shot back, giggling. She sobered and said, “I know it's hard for everyone right now, but sitting here crying isn't going to make it any less painful.”

“Aren't you upset about being here?” The woman narrowed her aqua eyes.

Zercey nodded. “I've got family and friends and a life back home, but there isn't anything we can do about it. Last year, I was all of you. I looked for a solution and there isn't one. Until the crystal is completely healed there's not enough mana to open a doorway home.”

“But they can bring us here,” a blond woman called out in a sarcastic voice.

“I don't think the Order did bring us here, but they're making the most of us being around,” a girl of about fourteen said. She had orange eyes and purple hair and her mobile phone clutched in her hand. “Even if you're too young, like me, they won't find somewhere else for us to go. That means they don't think I'll be going home before I'm old enough to become an Acolyte.”

“They're hedging their bets,” Zercey said, avoiding a definite answer. “And I've been out there and Las is marginally safer.”

“Wow, what an endorsement,” the blond said, putting on an announcer's voice. “Come to Las, it's marginally safer than anywhere else in Illthdar.”

The others in room giggled at this and Zercey was encouraged by the change in mood. “And we have nineteenth century rations on offer,” she added, pointing to a table where a small pile of salt crackers were stacked up.

“Rations? I thought those were poker chips!”

There was more laughter and, with a little more encouragement, Zercey had the rest of the people up and out. The group wandered around the market and pavilion, stopping to watch Imogen, Salem and the rest of the Entertainers Guild practising. They'd been drafted by Uwe as part of the Winter King's court that year. He stood to one side, directing, even though he wasn't cast as either Winter or Spring King.

 

“Darling, darling!” Uwe shook his head, blond hair falling into rust coloured eyes. “You must _enunciate_ otherwise no one will be able to hear you!”

“Nobody cares what the plebs have to say, _darling,”_ Salem shot back, taking several steps forward and moving the woman Uwe was bearing down on behind him. “Unless by 'enunciate' you meant something different.” He grinned and edged closer, until Uwe stepped back. “Oh, come on, sweetheart. You know I'm the best at _enunciating_ here. Why bother with anyone else?”

The rest of the guild stopped what they were doing to watch Salem make Uwe feel as uncomfortable as he made them. Imogen stood at the front trying not to laugh.

“Buh – uhh – just get on with it!” Uwe spun around, making his aubergine cape flare as he made a dramatic exit.

“But, how will you help me _enunciate_ if you're not here?! Uwe!? Uwe, darling?!” Salem cupped both hands around his mouth, calling Uwe a number of endearments and banking on his hyper sensitive hearing still catching it.

“See what you all might miss if you mope about indoors?” Zercey giggled, leaving a few of the interested group with the entertainers.

 

Zercey managed to parcel out the rest of the group to other tasks or sympathetic people and felt she'd done a good day's work as she made her way back to Seth's cottage for lunch. “Hi, everyone!” She shut the door behind her and took a seat at the table. Before she could even ask what was in the bowls Nyima, Tundra and Seth were eating out of, Ona put one down in front of her. “Wow, thank you!” She dug in and everyone was silent for a time.

“Anyone seen Lerki? Scy was looking for him earlier,” Seth commented, as he wiped a hunk of bread around his bowl and popped it in his mouth.

“She's got him. Unless he escaped,” Zercey laughed, then nearly choked on her food.

Tundra slapped her on the back. “Chew, swallow, then talk.”

“Thank you, ice birb,” she replied, rolling her eyes.

“That's low,” he replied, without heat.

Nyima coughed and hid a smile by taking a sip from her cup. “Scyanatha is taking solstice as seriously as last year. She keeps telling us she wants bigger and better.” She frowned and shrugged. “I don't understand.”

“You did ice sculptures last year, so she wants something that'll be more incredible to look at,” Zercey replied.

“I know _what_ she wants, but I don't understand _why._ Is it a competition?” She looked at everyone and they looked just as lost. “It is her being bossy,” she concluded with a sigh. “She already told us to redo the sculptures because they weren't anything new.”

“She needs to chill out,” Tundra added, glancing over at Seth when he laughed. “You'd think we'd know someone who could distract her, but I guess he's just a big lump of useless.”

“Hey!” Seth looked put out. “I had my own mile long list to get done,” he said in a weak voice. “You think I wanna be––” he pulled out a small scroll and unrolled it “––collecting 'moonstone dew drops' and 'vintage blood cap mushrooms', then 'haggling with the ribbon vendor for a discount'?”

“It is odd that master Lerki was not asked to go to the forest for those,” Ona commented in a quiet voice, as she cleaned up around them.

Zercey snorted at the title, and again at the thought of Lerki being sent to the forest. “He wouldn't come back. He'd hide until someone else was sent out for the things and then pretend he forgot.”

The others nodded.

She said to Seth, “Now Rhovan's found Loui you could give him some of those to do. Him and Raemina know the forest pretty well.”

“That's good news,” Nyima said, having been part of a search party for the animal. She got up and stretched, putting a hand to the back of her neck and rubbing. “Jingyi, we must get back to the sculptures. Scyanatha will come looking for us soon.”

Tundra's gaze was fixed watching her, then he blinked. “Yeah.” He got up and ignored the others sniggering. As they left he was heard asking, “Any ideas for what to try next?”

“I'm going to look for Lerki,” Zercey said, reaching out and taking the list from Seth. “You go and distract Scy.”

 

~*~*~

 

To her surprise, Zercey found Lerki in Phanuel's lab. Since it was where Scyanatha wanted him, it was the last place she looked. In between the cottage and there, she'd thrown advice and a helping hand to people who asked, so it was some time later that she arrived.

“I thought you'd be hiding,” she said in a quiet voice, drawing up beside him.

“I tried,” he admitted, chuckling. “Scyanatha said she would take my arm away and not give it back if I didn't stay put.” He was busy stirring a pot of something that bubbled with a peculiar aroma. It wasn't bad, but it Zercey hoped it wasn't going in the punch bowl.

“What is that?” She pointed, expression wary.

“A brew,” Lerki replied, winking.

“No, no,no, no, no,” she said, shaking her head and wagging her finger. “Don't you be winking at me, buster. What is it?”

“A brew,” he repeated, bemused. “It's for the demon races.”

That would explain why it smelled a little bit good. “So, it's not fit for half-bloods?”

“It's better not to take the risk,” he said, withdrawing the ladle and sniffing. “I think it's ready. Rubal, can you taste this?”

The red skinned demon in question turned and came over, a genial smile on his face. “Sure.” He took a few sips and grimaced. “Needs more blue akai,” he said, smacking his lips and walking away again.

“More?” Lerki's eyes widened. “There's enough in it already to murder half the Order!”

The hubub in the lab came to a sudden stop. Zercey began giggling at the odd looks Lerki was thrown. “He's making demon brew,” she said, patting him on the back.

The rest of the helpers went back to work, and Lerki's embarrassment died down. “They look at me oddly no matter what I do,” he sighed.

“We don't,” she reminded him, smiling. “We like you're weirdness. You fit in with us.”

“Do I fit in with you?” He tilted his head, waiting for an answer.

Zercey's cheeks turned pink. “Well...”

 


	3. Vyxen & Date

 

“You're doing the pyre dance this year, right, Birb?” Vyxen bounced up to Date, startling him. “Your arm's all better this year, so you will definitely be doing it!”

It wasn't a question, and he realised it wasn't the first time she said it, either. “Yes,” he replied, pausing from instructing a bunch of new recruits in how to properly conduct themselves during the official bransle. “My arm is all better and I will be taking part.” As her expression grew bright, he added, “I won't be tossing anyone like a hot potato.”

“Oh pooh! You're no fun!” She pinched his cheek and giggled as he squawked. “Seth did it, and I bet Tundra would, too.”

“Seth and Tundra live to spite me,” he said, rubbing his face. “They know the proper way to conduct themselves, but do they do it? Ha!”

She giggled some more, holding her stomach when she noticed the recruits watching their exchange. “You all better do it properly, or grumpy birb will get you!”

There was a smattering of laughter as some of them were unsure whether this was a genuine warning.

“You all better do it properly, or else,” Date restated, a stern look in his dark eyes. He turned to Vyxen. “Was that all you wanted?”

She nodded. “Just checking you're dancing. 'Cause you love dancing and you should do more of it.” She bounded away across the floor before he could reply, weaving in and out of the dancers and giggling as she messed up their steps. “Toshi's gonna get you,” she teased in a sing-song.

Now that she knew Date would be joining in with the pyre dance she was looking forward to it all the more.

 

“Vyxen, what are you doing?” Scyanatha cornered her and began unrolling a scroll. “If you don't have a job to do then you can––” She stopped as a pair of dark-skinned hands covered her eyes.

“Guess who?”

A warm smile crept across her lips. “Why, I couldn't possibly guess,” she replied in a teasing voice. “I have so many admirers.”

Vyxen snickered.

“Hey!” Seth pulled his hands back and turned a tittering Scy to face him. “You're such a mean girlfriend,” he said, sticking his lip out, “and just when I was about to surprise you with something nice.”

“Oh, what?!” Vyxen interrupted, bouncing around the statuesque couple like a small and excited puppy.

“Mind your own business, dear, or I shall give you a task to do,” Scy said, as she patted her on the head.

Vyxen blew a raspberry. “I'm gonna find out sooner or later!”

“It will be later, dear,” Scy replied, slotting her arm through Seth's and letting him lead her away. “Much, _much_ later.”

Seth chuckled and planted a sneaky kiss on her cheek.

“You guys are cute and I hate you!” Vyxen laughed, turning and heading in the other direction. Thanks to Seth, she had nothing to do to fill the time until the party tomorrow. She'd offered to go with the hunting teams, but there were an excess of volunteers. She'd offered to put up banners and streamers, but with so many people who could levitate or fly, she was out matched. Nyima and Tundra were in charge of designing the ice sculptures again, and even her brother and Imo had jobs to do. She was at a loose end and had no purpose.

 

“Vyxen, how are you?” Elave waved, as Vyxen came out through the Order gateway.

“I'm okay,” she replied, coming over and petting the sasah hopping around Elave's feet. “Don't suppose you need a helper?”

Elave shook her head. “We've got everything prepared well in advance, as always.” She saw Vyxen's expression drop. “Perhaps Cass needs an extra hand.”

Vyxen bounced up. “Great! I could babysit Lucas or play barmaid or something. She won't have to worry about me drinking anything 'cause I don't drink! Thanks, Elave!” She gave her a quick hug, then ran off down the street, bursting into the Alewifery with a cry of, “Elave sent me to help you, Cass!”

Cass looked up from pouring a beer and said, “Fine.”

This surprised them both.

Young Lucas was sitting by the bar drawing and murmured, “I told you.”

Cass huffed and slammed the tankard of beer down in front of the patron, then glared at him. “I'm keeping an eye on your tab and if you don't pay it back by tomorrow you're in deep trouble.”

“Yes, Cass. Sorry, Cass.” He drank deeply, then got up and hurried out past Vyxen.

“Wow,” she said, coming over to the bar. “I don't think I wanna know what happens if he doesn't pay.”

“You don't,” Lucas said, without looking up. “Aunt Cass doesn't want your help now, but she'll need it later. You'll have to decide if you want to stay here or go dancing with your boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?!” Vyxen's reply and accompanying laugh were shrill. “Toshi's not my boyfriend!” She then shook her head and laughed. “Sorry, habit. I mean, he _is_ my boyfriend, but I'm sure he won't mind me helping out here.”

Lucas looked up then and met Cass's knowing gaze.

“Go find a party dress, you silly girl, and be with your friends.” Cass shooed her away.

“B-but, Lucas said you'll need me tomorrow?” Now she knew this, could she abandon Cass?

“That's tomorrow,” Cass replied in a cryptic voice.

 

~*~*~

 

“I love twirly dresses!” Vyxen spun around to illustrate her point. It was the following day and all the preparations were finished.

“If you wear that to the pyre dance you will set yourself on fire,” Nyima pointed out, adjusting a bangle on her upper arm.

“Damn, you're right,” she replied, taking it off and settling on a pair of leggings with a mini-skirt over the top. She teamed it with a vest top and boots, recalling how warm it would be inside the ice dome. “Are you dancing this year?”

“I did last year,” Nyima replied, fussing with her red, ribbon skirt.

“Someone's nervous,” Scyanatha teased, winking. “Are you worried about Tundra?”

“No,” she said, but couldn't meet Scy's gaze. “He said he had something to talk about.”

“And we all know when Tundra wants to talk it doesn't go well,” Zercey giggled, holding a clip in one hand. “If I wear my hair down it's guaranteed to get burnt off, right?”

“Wear it up,” Raemina called out in a decisive voice. She was dressed in a pair of white trousers and lilac top and had her long hair in a ponytail. “If you are concerned about the flames, then keep your hair up.”

“Thanks, Rae,” Zercey said, doing just that.

Raemina nodded, donning a sympathetic smile as she said, “Nyima, I could not help overhearing. What are you expecting to happen?”

“Something bad,” she revealed, worry creasing her brow.

Vyxen couldn't help giggling. “I don't think he'll screw up again, if he knows what's good for him!” She drew in a deep breath and squealed, “Me and Toshi can stay with you so he doesn't mess up!”

Nyima looked at the others, but no one was coming to save her. “All right,” she said after a pause.

“Woohoo! Let's go!” She grabbed Nyima's arm and dragged her out of the barracks, with the rest bringing up the rear and trying not to laugh that Vyxen hadn't noticed she'd signed herself up for a double date.

 

“I assumed you wanted to dance around the yule pyre,” Date complained, as he and Vyxen took a seat on the outer tier where the ice sculptures were displayed. When he noticed her shivering, he took off his tengu cloak and dropped it around her shoulders. “We would be warmer if we were in there,” he added, pointing to the ice dome. Dancing shadows bobbed and weaved across the icy walls. The sound of laughter and music filtered out through the large hole in the top, as well as the strategically positioned doorways. The fire would melt the ice over several hours, revealing Abaddon's iron work beneath. They were sitting across the way with their other half, Imani, chatting and sharing a pitcher of hot, demon brew.

“I was going to, but then Nyima was worried about Tundra saying he wanted to talk to her,” Vyxen whispered back, silver eyes sliding to the couple in question. They were seated on the lowest tier and Nyima's rigid posture said everything.

“And just what are you going to do about it?” he whispered back, leaning close and bracing his hand behind her on the seat.

“Throw something at his stupid head if he messes up again,” she replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Hold your concern,” he murmured, fussing with the cape so it was more secure. “He is suggesting some sort of permanence.”

“Eh?” Vyxen cosied up to Date, nudging him until he put his arm around her. “What's that mean?”

“I think that's exactly what she just asked,” he sighed, shaking his head. “We should give them some privacy, since it's likely she'll want to break his stupid head open any moment now.” He got up and held his hand out to her. “May I have this dance?”

“ _Ehn!”_ Vyxen bounced up and grabbed his hand. Her balance upset, they nearly toppled down the tiers, before Date caught her in his arms and swung her around. She laughed and hugged him. “My hero!” They got down to ground level and Vyxen paused next to a stoic looking Tundra and a pensive Nyima. “Stop screwing up!” Vyxen slapped his forehead. “You want me to string his underwear up in the oak tree?” she directed to Nyima.

“It's fine,” she replied, shaking her head.

“I'll be happy to run him through,” Date added, sending a foul look Tundra's way.

“I'll be happy to rip both your arms off so you can't do the wench toss again,” he shot back, making Vyxen stick her tongue out.

“It's a holiday, cheer up!” She reached out and squished his cheek, then let Date lead her away. “What's he trying to do anyway?” She glanced back to see Nyima still looking lost as Tundra fumbled for words.

“Propose,” Date replied, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

“WHAT?!” Vyxen stopped dead and tried to go back.

Date put his hand on her arm, stalling her. “According to him it's something he's had in mind for a while, but he's yet to know how to form the correct sentence.” At Vyxen's perplexed look he added, “He's winging it.”

“No,” Vyxen breathed, eyes wide. “He can't do that! He'll screw it up for sure!” She looked around for inspiration and her gaze fell on Cass, beckoning her over. “Oh, wow.” She looked at Date, then over to her friends, then to Cass. “Oh, that's not fair,” she muttered, patting Date's arm and then running over to Cass. “You need me now? Really?”

Cass nodded. “The glaring are ruining my business. They're your trekadisk, so you need to deal with them.”

“ _This_ is what Lucas saw me doing to help?!” She wanted to cry, laugh and scream with frustration. “Okay, but let's get this done quick. My dummy friend is proposing to my sparkly one and I just know he's gonna ruin it somehow and need bailing out.”

“He will,” Cass replied, nodding.

“WHAT?!” Vyxen looked stricken, as she looked back at the pair, and then spotted Date with his head in his hands already. “Why would you tell me that?!”

“Because I said you would have a choice to make. You promised to help me, but that means leaving your friends.” Cass looked far too pleased.

“You're mean,” Vyxen said, sending one last glance to Date before following Cass. “If I'm quick, I can be back in time to save the worst proposal ever!”

“No, you won't,” Cass replied, cackling.

“Elave owes me free companion food for this,” she muttered under her breath.

 

“Rhys?!” Vyxen dove after her trekadisk, who flicked his tail in her face and leapt away. “You're ruining my life right now!” She chased him around the bar, much to the delight of the drunken patrons, who laughed at her antics. “Where's the rest of the evil hoard?!” she directed at Cass.

“In the basement chasing roserats,” she replied, retaking her place behind the bar and pouring slow mugs of beer out for the long line of waiting customers.

“So, what are you doing up here?” Vyxen questioned her rogue cat, almost getting a hand on him, but he turned and swatted her at the last second. “Ow! Rhys!” She crawled under the table after him, muttering to herself like Zercey did. “My whole evening blows now. I was gonna dance with Toshi and get tossed up in the air lots, 'cause even though he said he wouldn't, I knew he would just for me. And we were gonna hang out with all our friends and I'd have told Tundra off for not having a ring for Nyima, 'cause you know he doesn't have one and that's part of his dumbass problem. We'd have a great time singing and dancing around the pyre and enjoying all the things, but where am I instead? Under a table in the tavern, and I don't even drink!” She finally got a grip on Rhys and pulled him out with her when she got up. “Naughty!” She wagged a finger at him and winced when he bit it. “That's the only one you're getting tonight, buster. Now, let's get the rest of team hiss.” She carried Rhys with her down into the basement, to find Hecate and Nyxx sitting by a small pile of dead roserat, grooming themselves. D'nag was asleep on one of the beer caskets, smelling like he'd taken a dip in hops. “You guys have the worst timing!” She pointed to the steps and scooped up D'nag on the way out, as she followed Nyxx and Hecate back up the stairs.

“Thanks for the free entertainment and use of the trekadisk,” Cass called, laughing, as Vyxen sloped out of the bar.

She paused on the threshold and smiled. “Toshi? What are you doing here? You're missing all the fun.”

He closed the distance between them and motioned for her to put down the two trekadisk. He sighed when she shook her head and beamed at him. “Infuriating creature,” he muttered, moving within scratching range. “I am here because you are my companion for this evening and I promised to escort you everywhere. If I had known that meant going to Cass's bar for some bizarre––”

“She used the kitties to catch roserat in the basement, but then I had to get them out again,” Vyxen replied at a rapid pace. “You calling me a companion is cute and funny,” she added, giggling.

Date rolled his eyes. “Shall we head back to the pyre?” He offered his arm to her, and she had to debate putting a sleeping D'nag down or an angry Rhys. Date sighed again and gestured for her to walk in front of him. “Should I expect for animals to come first all the time?”

Vyxen caught the hurt tone in his voice and stayed silent, until they reached Seth's cottage, where she made a quick detour to ditch the kitties on Kinsa, who refused to have fun on the basis it was fun. She came back, grabbed Date's arm and said, “Nope! Just sometimes, but not tonight! Have I missed the wench toss?” She looked up at him, hopeful.

“That and the proposal,” he said.

Vyxen gasped, “Oh no! He ruined it, right?!” She grew furious and added, “I just knew he'd screw it up! How hard is it to impress Nyima? Not hard at all! Just rip someone's spine out and smile, ice boy! That's literally all you have to do! How can he ruin 'will you marry me?'!” She bounced up and down, tugging on Date's arm. He made a strangled noise and she calmed down. “Sorry! Are you okay?”

He winced and nodded.

“Birb, you suck at lying,” Vyxen said, bouncing on her toes to kiss his cheek. “Okay, so what are we doing now?”

“Now?” he repeated, glancing at her, red faced, but catching her meaning. “Now, we are grabbing Tundra, tying him up and getting him to propose properly.”

Vyxen nodded and giggled. _“Ehn!_ Perfect way to spend the rest of yule pyre, since I didn't get a wench toss.”

“I may remedy that later, if we're successful,” he replied, a small smile creeping across his lips.

 


End file.
